texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Bauers
Dr. Mason Bauers graduated from Harvard Medical School in Psychiatry & Neuro Medicine. He developed a method of removing memories from a brain and joined the doomsday cult at Sesen as his skills are sought after. It is likely that Mason was the one responsible for searching through Tex and Chelsee's memories on Margaret when they were kidnapped by Dalton but this is only speculative as since he had expert knowledge on the procedure and field of memories(as shown in a video he left on a USB key in his secret laboratory) he could indeed have carried out the procedure and by that time he had joined the group when Dalton held significant influence in the group. Later that year in either November or December of 2043 he is successful in completing the reanimation of Charles Johansson on behalf of Dalton Fiske and the doomsday cult despite Margaret efforts to stop it.Later she joins forces with him and when she convinces him that the Translators plans are too risky he begins feeding her information from inside the cult.Mason convinces a friend Thompson Ault to marry Chelsee on advice from Margaret to keep her happy and also safe from Dalton and Slade.Mason also gives Thompson Ault a Trance Inducer, to be used “''in an emergency" if he too was caught.Margaret Leonard and Mason Bauers likely conduct “neural experiments”, together potentially including “interfacing brain surgery,” on Tex, possibly with his consent. When he believed Margaret had double crossed them and stolen the egg, he hired Maldonado spy on the Ritz on her and inform him of her prescence even going as far to let Tex in on it and paid him $5,000 to collaborate with Maldanado.Furthermore he has him bribe Rook Garner to reveal the source of his Tesla items whom he believes to be Margaret and hands over a cryo-chamber and a flash drive detailing that with this instructions regarding what to do if she shows up(detain her and interrogate her about the egg) and that Thompson Ault should be given the cryo chamber with her head upon killing which should be done "''as a last result". He then had him decapitate Margaret once she had died in order to get secrets she had about the Tesla Legacy and the location of the Tesla Egg after he fails to find it in her room.When she arrived she was able to wipe Tex's memory and evade Maldanado but was confronted by Bauers in her apartment and she died of a coronary.Bauers had Maldanado decapatitate her and bring it to his room above the Electronic Shop for it to be picked up by Ault.To allow Maldanado to so this he diverted the attention of the Johansson's men to the streets and then had deliberately suppressed his memories in order to prevent Johanssen from finding out his ploy and the location of Margaret's head and left several four of clubs playing cards - his trance key lying around the alley between The Ritz(later found by Zack Williams).His memory is regained when Tex when he reaches Mason at his cell in Sesen ,uses the trance interrupter medication he gained from opening the second safe in his house using two baseball cards he was holding in his cell and the trance key he had gotten from Zack. He reveals the details of the night to Tex before killing himself by jumping out his cell door into a gorge before Dalton can take him in for questioning and torture. Before committing suicide Mason reveals that Ariel is not her wife and he fact has no wife at all which leds Tex to discover her true affiliations. Category:Tesla Effect Category:Characters